thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Escatología
Escatología is the eighth episode and mid-season premiere of the second season of Polimis's Breathing Again. It is the fourteenth episode overall. It premiered on April 7th, 2019. Plot Saul's group arrives at the gates and Fer assures them they will be safe. They get escorted inside, where Danna and Magdiel run over to Fer. Valentin greets the new survivors brought by Fer and, after a brief introduction, the new survivors led by Saul agree to stay. As Saul, Cecilia, Christian and the others explore the school, Fer sits on a table with Magdiel, who doesn't look pleased to see the new arrivals. She asks him why they’re here. Fer claims it was his call but Magdiel reminds him it's not his call to make. Fer tells Magdiel he thinks there could still be more survivors out there they could help. Magdiel then tells him that she wants to make Saul's group leave but he doesn't want them to. Their conversation is interrupted when Cynthia rushes towards the two and urges them to follow her, as she and the others are calling to a meeting. The council presides over a meeting to discuss a recently found herd near the school, filled with walkers. They propose herding the herd away before they break free and attack the school. Fer assembles a team of volunteers. Fer will lead the walkers away with the horse Diana found. Brian and Alicia will help, but Danna and Magdiel decide to stay back in the school to keep an eye on things. Jimena volunteers to help, despite Alicia's look of disapproval. Later that day, Fer and Jimena are leading the horde away on horseback, they talk about Saul's group and how it will take a while for everyone within the school to accept them, but Fer reassures her that by helping others, they may also be able to help themselves. He mentions Diana, Tai, Kyron and Johnathan as examples of how outsiders can be trusted. Then, they get surrounded by another horde. Jimena panics and accidentaly throws Fer into a ditch, causing him to hit his head on a rock that's laying on the ground. Fer loses consciousness as the walkers close in. On the horse, Jimena herds the walkers down a road lined bumper-to-bumper with cars. Diana drives a car to a rendezvous point marked with red balloons. Jimena informs them via walkie-talkie that she's bringing the herd to her position, omitting the fact that Fer was left injured. Brian and Alicia arrive at a rendezvous point with yellow balloons. Valentin tells them via walkie that he's almost at his destination. Diana leads the herd to the yellow rendezvous point at the key intersection. Walkers pinball against the newly-erected wall as they make their way around the bend. Brian, Alicia and Sasha shoot flares to keep the walkers marching west. Brian's team fans out to manage the herd. He asks Sasha to return to the school and update everyone. Fer wakes up, with walkers closing in, he tells himself that he needs to keep the horde close to lead them away. He goes in and out of consciousness and eventually reaches an old pharmacy and finds a headband he uses to cover his head and stop the bloodletting before passing out. In a dream state, Fer finds Itzel, the very first person he killed. Itzel compliments him for killing her, Gloria, Garrett, Darius, Mara, Kershaw, and Tanya. Fer looks down and apologizes to Itzel for what he did to her. Itzel forgives him and says that if he hadn't, Alicia might be dead today. Fer snaps out from his hallucination. On the road, Fer clings to life as the herd continue to follow him. He hallucinates again and this time he's back at the school. Beth smiles and greets him. Fer hugs her and apologizes for what happened to her and deceased children of the school. Beth tells Fer that it's okay and that he has to know this now. Fer wakes up before hallucinating again. Fer finds himself as a fourteen-year-old, on a pre-apocalypse Dupree High School. His friends appear and sit beside him. Fer tells Danna that he is worried he is going to get the people he cares about killed. Magdiel tells Fer that he is what keeps them going, with Brian asking what he's up against. Fer tells Brian about the giant herd, and that he is worried he is going to get them killed. Brian tells him he is confident he is more than capable of handling herself, but Fer says he is scared that he cannot, with Brian remarking that he made it this far. Esmeralda tells him to never give in and to imagine what Alicia will feel or what Sandra will say when he comes back to them. Fer remains doubtful, but Karla appears and reminds him of when he fearlessly charged into the Homemart's group, but Fer says that was different since he is now alone. Danna tells Fer that things are harder when one has people they care about but says she’s confident he’ll pull through. Danna, Magdiel, Brian, Esmeralda and Karla sorrowfully watch Fer retreat into the darkness as they tell him it’s time to wake up and that people need him. Other Cast Special Guest Stars *Nadia Hilker as Itzel (Hallucination) *Emily Kinney as Beth (Hallucination) *Mimi Kirkland as Esmeralda (Hallucination) Co-Stars *Matt Lintz as Sasha *Nina Dobrev as Cynthia Campos Deaths *Itzel (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *First appearance of Itzel (Hallucination) *Escatología is spanish for Eschatology **Eschatology is the part of theology concerned with death, judgement, and the final destiny of the soul and of humankind Category:Season 2 (Breathing Again)